


Red

by faihyuu



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Other
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 14:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6960379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faihyuu/pseuds/faihyuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kisah kecil keluarga Wang.Hanya terdiri dari 2 drabble pendek.Crosspost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red

**Red**

(c)faihyuu

**Hetalia Axis Powers**

(c)Hidekaz Himaruya

Parents!China and Vietnam.Son!Hongkong

K+/Family

Crosspost FFN

 

* * *

 

**_ Anak mama  _ **

Ikan-ikan mas kecil itu berenang dengan riangnya.

Mata bulat yang lucu,tetapi tatapannya datar mengintip mereka dari balik kaca akuarium,mengamati pergerakan dari ikan-ikan yang sedang berenang itu.

*

“Leon,aru!”

Yang dipanggil ‘Leon’ tadi menoleh.Si pemanggil,Yao tersenyum.”Sedang apa,aru?”tanyanya.Mata Leon melirik akuarium,ikan-ikan masnya bersembunyi dibalik tumbuhan dan bebatuan yang dihias disana,mungkin mereka kaget dengan panggilan Yao tadi.Bibir Leon sedikit mengerucut.Dia menatap Yao datar,lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.”Aku tidak sedang apa-apa.Ada apa,Pa?”ujarnya _(dengan nada yang didatar-datarkan,Namun nyatanya suaranya tetap lucu,karena nada cadelnya masih terdengar)_.Yao yang baru sadar Leon _ngambek_ padanya hanya tertawa kecil.”Masa,hanya karena itu kamu _ngambek_ sama Papa,aru?”serunya.Leon hanya mendengus.

*

Kemudian,Yao menggendong tubuh mungil Leon.Leon memberontak dalam gendongannya.Tetapi,ketika Lien memanggilnya,Leon segera turun dari gendongan Yao yang sedikit melonggar.Lalu,ia langsung memeluk Lien erat.Yao hanya menggeleng. _Dasar,anak mama._

Lien yang dipeluk tiba-tiba,hanya tersenyum tipis.”Mau _fortune cookie_?” Leon menggaguk.”Mauuu!!”

.

.

.

.

* * *

 

**_ Papa _ **

Leon menatap Yao dari dapur.Terlihat,Yao sedang menonton pertandingan bulu tangkis China di televisi,yang berada di ruang tengah yang letaknya tak jauh dari dapur.Lien,hanya sedang menata bakpao di piring.

*

“Mama.”panggil Leon.

Segera Lien menoleh.”Ada apa?”Tadinya,Leon hanya diam saja.Kemudian,dia terlihat sedikit gelisah.Lien hanya menatapnya dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat.Segera saja,Leon menatap sang ibu,Lien tatapan yang (sedikit) tajam.”Ma,benarkah Wang Yao itu Papaku?Jawab yang jujur,Ma!”

Sontak saja,pertanyaan Leon membuat Lien kaget. Namun,syukurlah Lien bisa mengusai keadaan.”Kenapa kamu bertanya seperti itu?”tanya balik Lien.

Leon sedikit bingung.”umm...tidak apa-apa,Ma.Aku hanya bertanya saja.”katanya pelan.Lien tersenyum tipis.”Kenapa tidak bertanya pada orangnya langsung?”

Leon terkejut.”E-eh?!”

Lien lagi-lagi tersenyum.Tetapi,kali ini Lien tersenyum jahil.”Mama saja bingung kamu anak siapa?”

Leon lagi-lagi terkejut.

*

Pada malam itu juga.Leon memberanikan diri  untuk bertanya pada  Yao yang sedang berkutat pada laptop untuk menyelesaikan tugas kantornya.”Papa.”panggilnya pelan.Yao menoleh.Lalu ia tersenyum.”Ada apa, _aru_?”

Leon menggerakkan jarinya,gelisah.Hal itu tak luput dari pandangan Yao.”Ada apa sih, _aru_?”

Leon sedikit mendekati Yao.”Pa,aku ingin bertanya,”

Yao tersenyum.”Bertanya apa, _aru_?”

Leon mengembuskan napas.”Pa.Aku ingin bertanya,benarkah papa itu papa kandungku?”

Sontak saja,pertanyaan itu membuat Yao tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.Sementara Leon mendengus kesal untuk dirinya sendiri. _Memalukan._ batin Leon.Lalu,Yao menatap Leon lagi.”Kamu, _kok_ ,bertanya seperti itu, _aru_?”

Leon hanya diam.Lalu,Yao bersuara lagi.”Papa tentu papa kandungmu.Kalau papa bukan papa kandungmu kamu tidak mungkin ada.Papa dan Mama itu orang tua kandungmu, _aru_.Dan juga walaupun kamu bukan anak kandung kami sekalipun,kami tetap akan menyayangimu, _aru_.”

Lagi-lagi Leon hanya terdiam.Di dalam batin Leon,ia telah merasa bersalah pada dirinya sendiri karena telah menanyakan hal itu.

Yao lagi-lagi tersenyum.”Nah,Papa rasa Mama telah menyiapkan makan malam, _aru_.Ayo,”ujar Leon sambil menggendong Leon.Dalam batinnya Leon bangga mempunyai orang tua seperti Yao dan Lien.Walaupun mereka mempunyai banyak kekurangan,tetapi mereka berusaha untuk membesarkannya.Leon merasa sangat dicintai.

*

Sementara,kejadian itu dilihat oleh Lien yang mengintip dari balik pintu.Ia tersenyum tipis.”Anakku sudah besar,rupanya.”

**_End_**  

A/N:Judul fanfik ini red yang artinya merah.aku memberi nama fanfik ini red  karena unsur bendera mereka (china vietnam hongkong)mempunyai warna unsur dasar merah.(Walaupun banyak negara yang unsur dasar warna benderanya juga merah :’D).Aku juga minta maaf atas kegajean dan beberapa typo yang ada di fanfik ini.

Sekian,

Faihyuu


End file.
